4BIDDEN
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 41 - Cinta diantara namja brengsek dan namja jerk mungkin sudah termasuk hal yang klise. Lalu, bagaimanakah jika benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh diantara 2 namja yang sama-sama brengsek? Akankah mereka mempercayai satu sama lain?.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 41**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"4BIDDEN"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, etc.**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi sama arti dari lagu Playboy**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menggeretakkan giginya lalu menghela nafas, membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi pemenang dalam balapan kali ini.

" _Melesat bagaikan cahaya, bergerak bagaikan angin. Satu pemenang dan dua puluh empat pecundang. Ayolah, Byun Baek, ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu. Keep relax."_

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Merasakan getaran yang begitu hebat, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia terjatuh pada lintasan sialan ini. Tapi dia mengesampingkan traumanya, yang ia incar hanyalah uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

" **BERSIAP!"**

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" **NYALAKAN MESINNYA!"**

Uh-oh, Baekhyun merasa dirinya gugup.

" **MULAI!"**

Baekhyun melesat bagaikan cahaya, mungkin dia sedang bersemangat pada balapan kali ini, balapan perdananya setelah mendapatkan masa pemulihan dari kecelakaan.

 **.**

" _Just because you do the bad things, doesn't mean that you're bad people_ **"**

‟ **FORBIDDEN"**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya disekolah? Dia seorang lelaki bertampang manis dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit pendek. _Yeah_ , sedikit. Semua orang mengenal Baekhyun. Lelaki berkelakuan busuk, mempunyai banyak fans, suka semena-mena, dan suka memainkan perasaan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang orang-orang tak ketahui dari Baekhyun. Hal itu hanya diketahui oleh kekasih Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seorang pembalap liar. Bukan, bukan mobil. Dia seorang pembalap motor. Ia pikir jika biaya modifikasi motor pasti lebih murah daripada memodifikasi mobil. Jika ingin melarikan diri dari polisi pun sangat mudah, jika mobil bisa langsung _skakmat_ saat itu juga.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-19. Ia merasa bahagia, karena hari ini adalah harinya. Ia bisa menemukan lebih banyak korban untuk dikerjai. Ia tertegun sejenak, "Hah, aku memang brengsek. Tapi menjadi orang brengsek itu sangat menyenangkan." Baekhyun tertawa remeh, lalu berangkat ke sekolahnya.

 **.**

"Baekhyun _Oppa_! _Saengil chukkaeyo~_ Terimalah hadiah dariku ini, aku salah satu fans terberatmu!" seorang _yeoja_ memberikan Baekhyun kado dan sebuah cupcake.

Baekhyun melihat jijik _yeoja_ tersebut, lalu melirik _name tag_ yang ada di dada _yeoja_ itu, "Hei, Taeyeon- _ssi_.". _Yeoja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, " _N-ne Oppa_?". Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, " _Gomawoyo_ , kau memang baik. Aku senang. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika cupcake itu kau lemparkan kemukamu."

Taeyeon berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu melemparkan cupcake itu kemukanya hingga muka _yeoja_ itu berlumuran dengan krim.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya, "Cih, bodoh. Kau mau saja mengikuti perkataanku. Jangan pernah mengikuti perintah yang akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu. Kau memang menyedihkan." Baekhyun lekas meludahi _yeoja_ itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku karena melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi menghampirinya. " _Haish, aku pasti akan di ceramahi_." batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya, sebrengsek apapun dia, dia tetap salah tingkah jika melihat kekasihnya.

Zelo tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, "Ayo ikuti aku!". Baekhyun tertegun, "Kita mau kemana?". Zelo tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Ikuti aku saja, pendek. Jangan banyak tanya.". Baekhyun tersenyum geli, merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Zelo membuat Baekhyun **sedikit** merona.

 **.**

Dan, disinilah mereka berada. Di perpustakaan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. _Aigo~_ Zelo benar-benar membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Baekhyun diperpustakaan. Dekorasinya persis seperti pesta ulang tahun anak kecil. Penuh dengan pita-pita, konfeti bertaburan dimana-mana, dan tak lupa dengan kue ulang tahun berukuran medium yang sudah terletak sempurna di atas meja perpustakaan.

"Uh, maafkan aku, Baek. Kita merayakannya di perpustakaan, bukan di restaurant." ucap Zelo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Persetan dengan restaurant Zelo, aku tetap senang." jelas Baekhyun.

 **CUP**

Zelo mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun. "Aku harap kau menyukainya. Nah sekarang tiup lilinnya!" ajak Zelo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa boleh aku ikut berharap pada ulang tahunmu ini?" tanya Zelo. "Jangan bodoh Zelo, kau boleh mengambil harapanku. Kau saja yang mewakiliku memohon kepada Tuhan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Hei-hei, kemana Byun Baekhyun yang brengsek itu? Kenapa jika bersamaku dia berubah menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan?" Zelo mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Zelo, sudah ku bilang kau itu bisa menjinakkanku." kata Baekhyun.

Zelo menghela nafas, "Kau tak mempermainkanku kan? Aku tahu kau ini _playboy_ sekolah.". Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku bersumpah, kau yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta, Zelo- _ya_."

Zelo mengusak surai Baekhyun, ia mencoba mempercayai Baekhyun, tetapi ia merasa Baekhyun tak bersungguh-sungguh. Yasudahlah, jalani saja, selagi masih ada kesempatan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat permohonan kepada Tuhan untuk Baekhyunku." Zelo menghela nafasnya, "Ya Tuhan, semoga Baekhyun menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Tak mabuk dan balapan lagi. Aku tahu dia balapan lagi semalam, karena kulihat sumringah sekali mukanya hari ini.". Baekhyun menganga mengetahui faktanya jika Zelo tahu ia balapan lagi semalam.

Zelo melanjutkan harapannya, "Aku benar-benar berharap jika lelaki ini menjadi seseorang yang baik, agar ia bisa cocok dengan jodohnya kelak. Agar Baekhyunku dicap sebagai suami yang baik, bukan suami yang brengsek. Aku ingin dia menjadi orang baik, dan tidak semena-mena. Agar ia tidak meludahi fansnya lagi seperti tadi, kekeke. Amin."

Baekhyun menangis. Ia memikirkan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat kepada orang-orang yang pernah ia _bully_. Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Tuhan telah memberikan malaikat kepada Baekhyun. Sosok Zelo mungkin bisa merubah Baekhyun yang brengsek menjadi Baekhyun yang baik. Mudah-mudahan saja.

Zelo memeluk sosok yang sebenarnya ringkih itu. Baekhyun menatap Zelo dengan mantap, "Zelo- _ya_ , _gomawoyo_! Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi baik, terimakasih kau sudah mau menjadi malaikat penjagaku. _Jeongmal saranghae_!".

Zelo mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu, "Terimakasih sudah mau berubah demi aku, Baekhyun. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang terjadi. _Nado saranghae~_ ". Dan saat itu pula, Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua puluh semenjak ulang tahun Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, ia merasa tak bisa menjadi orang baik. Ia memang berusaha menahan amarahnya, tetapi ia merasa frustasi jika tidak menyiksa seseorang.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke balkon kamarnya, "Zelo- _ya_ , maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang baik. Mungkin Tuhan menginginkanku untuk menjadi orang brengsek. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau."

Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu merasa bersalah kepada Zelo. Kepalanya terasa pening, banyak sekali hal yang ia pikirkan. Tentang kemauannya untuk menyiksa seseorang, perasaan bersalahnya kepada Zelo, dan masih banyak lagi. Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas lalu pergi ke _club_ didekat rumahnya.

 **.**

"Woah, selamat datang kembali, Chanyeol- _ssi_! Sepertinya kau sering datang akhir-akhir ini." ucap seorang _ahjussi_. " _Ahjussi_ , aku memang memiliki banya~~k masalah akhir-akhir ini. Ada seorang gadis yang membuatku tergila-gila, aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak mau menyakitinya." jelas Chanyeol.

 _Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum lalu memberikan cairan berwarna merah kepada Chanyeol, "Minumlah ini, semoga ini membuatmu tenang.". Chanyeol meneguk minuman yang diberikan _ahjussi_ tadi. Bahkan ia meminta beberapa botol wine untuk ia tegak malam ini.

"Dasar gila, aku tak tahu kau semenyedihkan ini." Baekhyun sedaritadi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu Chanyeol ditempat seperti ini. Yang ia ingat, memang sih Chanyeol merupakan orang yang paling bajingan disekolah. Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merupakan maniak vodka. Dia pernah hampir membunuh seorang murid disekolah. Chanyeol selalu membolos setiap pelajaran fisika, tapi ia juga digemari banyak siswi karena ia tampan. Chanyeol merupakan sosok paling bajingan yang dilindungi sekolah karena ia merupakan donatur terbesar disekolah.

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa orang brengsek se-elit si payah itu mabuk di _club_ yang tak terkenal? Biasanya dia berada di _club_ yang minumannya berkocek jutaan. _Mworago_? Apa dia jatuh miskin? Hahah~ dasar bodoh." monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat betapa menyedihkannya Chanyeol, dibalik sosoknya yang seperti bajingan ternyata dia selemah ini. Chanyeol sama dengannya. Sama-sama lemah tapi berlagak manjadi brengsek. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jatuh dari kursinya, sepertinya ia pingsan.

Baekhyun menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol yang jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

"Tuan muda Chanyeol, bangunlah. Anda bisa terlambat sekolah."

Aku mengerang pelan, _aish_ , sialan. Mengapa maid dirumahnya hanya bisa menjadi pengganggu? Apakah mereka tidak tahu jika majikannya ini sedang stress? Sebentar, mengapa aku berada dirumah? Jadi minum vodka itu hanya mimpi?

Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya, " _Geurae_! Dasar kau bajingan, kau tak tahu jika kepalaku sedang sakit?". Maid tersebut hanya menundukan kepalanya "A-ah, maafkan saya tuan muda."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang tak ada _mood_ untuk memecatmu. Katakan, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Chanyeol. Maid itu bernafas lega, lalu menceritakan semuanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun menghampiri ahjussi yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol tadi, "Ahjussi, aku akan mengantar bajingan ini pulang."_

" _Maksudmu Chanyeol?" tanya ahjussi tersebut. "Ne, aku tak mau kau kerepotan mengantar pulang si raksasa ini." jawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah, terimakasih nak. Berhati-hatilah." ahjussi tersebut memberikan Baekhyun secarik kertas, "Chanyeol mengalami tekanan akhir-akhir ini, dia banyak pikiran. Ini alamat rumah Chanyeol, aku selalu mengantarnya pulang jika dia pingsan."_

 _Baekhyun membungkukan badannya, "Ah mian ahjussi, dia pasti sangat merepotkanmu. Terimakasih sudah menjaganya."_

" _Haha~ dasar anak muda, jadi kau ini wanita yang dibicarakan Chanyeol, eoh?" tanya ahjussi itu._

 _Apa? Wanita? Dia bilang Baekhyun wanita?_

 _Baekhyun menahan amarahnya, "Ahjussi, aku ini lelaki tulen. Lagipula aku ini bukan teman Chanyeol, aku hanya kenal saja dengannya.". Ahjussi itu mengerenyit heran, "Lalu mengapa kau_ _mau mengantar Chanyeol pulang?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. "Entahlah, ahjussi. Kasihan melihat dia seperti ini, baiklah aku permisi."_

 **.**

" _Terimakasih sudah mengantar tuan muda Chanyeol kesini."_

 _Baekhyun menatap acuh maid yang ada dihadapannya, "Ya, baiklah aku permisi."_

" _Eh, tunggu sebentar. Maaf saya lancang, tapi bolehkah saya mengetahui nama tuan? Tuan muda Chanyeol selalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat ia bangun tidur nanti." kata maid itu sambil menekukan wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun tertawa, "Aigo~ dasar si bajingan itu. Setakut itukah kau dengan Chanyeol? Bilang saja diantar oleh Baekhyun, tak usah berterimakasih atas hal ini, ini hanyalah masalah kecil."_

 _Maid itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, terimakasih tuan."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Chanyeol pergi kesekolah dengan mood yang bagus. Tumben sekali. Mungkin karena ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan, berambut lurus, bermata bulat, dan memiliki _kissable_ _lips_. Perempuan yang tak beruntung itu bernama Kim Yejin.

 _Woops_ , tunggu. Kali ini Chanyeol katanya benar-benar mencintai Yejin, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Biasanya hubungan Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya hanya bertahan satu bulan, tapi dengan Yejin, sekarang sudah mencapai empat bulan.

Sikap Chanyeol berubah 360 derajat jika berada di hadapan Yejin. Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang romantis, bertutur kata baik dan tak pernah bersikap buruk. Tetapi, jika Yejin tidak memperhatikannya, Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang brengsek. Suka membully orang, memerintah seenaknya, tidak sopan kepada _sonsaengnim_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol melihat seorang perempuan berperawakan mungil tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menghampiri perempuan tersebut, " _Annyeong_ , Yejin _ie._ "

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Hai, Chanyeol!". "Kau sudah lama berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol. "Uh, belum kok." jawab Yejin.

Chanyeol dengan tak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan lelaki jangkung sedang berjalan memasuki sekolah. Ia rasa itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berteriak, "Hoi Baekhyun- _ssi_!"

Baekhyun dan Zelo menghampiri Chanyeol, "Ada apa Chanyeol- _ssi_?". "Aku harus berbicara denganmu. Zelo- _ssi_ dan Yejin _ie_ tunggulah sebentar." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakang mobilnya.

"Jadi, ada apa si tuan bajingan.. um maksudku Chanyeol- _ssi_ mengajakku berbicara?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan. Chanyeol mendengus, "Berhenti memanggilku bajingan, bodoh. Akan ku patahkan tulangmu jika berbicara seperti itu lagi. Da~n jangan memanggilku dengan membawa embel-embel _ssi_ , aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baik-baik, jadi ada apa?". "Terimakasih atas bantuannya semalam." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu menjitak kepala pria pendek itu. "Yak!" Baekhyun hendak memukul lelaki tiang yang berada dihadapannya tetapi Chanyeol menghindar, "Itu imbalan karena kau telah memanggilku bajingan, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Sialan kau." Baekhyun mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, "Aku tahu masalah yang membebani pikiranmu. Kalau kau tak keberatan bercerita.." lelaki pendek itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol, "datang saja ke kelasku, aku bersedia bolos untuk mendengar ceritamu."

Chanyeol diam ditempat. Hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh dari posisinya sekarang. "Dasar bodoh."

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang merasakan lembutnya terpaan angin diatap sekolah. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, banyak hal yang membuat dia frustasi.

"Haish, kalau begini aku tak akan berjanji menjadi baik kepada Zelo." monolognya.

Malam ini ia akan mengikuti balapan lagi. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tetapi karena hadiahnya sangat menggiurkan, ia tak bisa menolaknya. Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Siapa yang mau menolak balapan jika hadiahnya seratus juta dollar? Haish, aku benar-benar stress."

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Baekhyun, "Aku kira kau tidak pernah membolos pada pelajaran pertama.". "Aku lelah belajar sejarah, Yeol." kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau ceritakan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Huh? Cerita apa?". "Dasar payah. Kau bilang jika aku mau bercerita denganmu aku harus mendatangimu kan? Aku akan bersedia bercerita jika kau bercerita terlebih dahulu tentang masalahmu kepadaku." jelas Chanyeol.

" _Mwoya_? Mengapa aku harus bercerita kepadamu?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Aku tak mudah mempercayai orang, jadi cepatlah bercerita." perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang lawan bicaranya itu, "Haruskah aku percaya kepadamu?". Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita aku akan pergi.". "Baik, baiklah, bodoh! Aku akan bercerita." teriak Baekhyun.

"Hhh, begini. Aku ini seseorang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, terkesan semena-mena sih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_ , dia bernama Zelo." jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku sangat menyayanginya, setelah beberapa kali berganti pasangan, hanya dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku rela melakukan apa saja baginya. Saat hari ulang tahunku, dia memintaku untuk menjadi orang baik. Aku mencobanya. Tetapi‒"

"Kau tidak nyaman jika menjadi orang baik?" tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan begitu. Aku nyaman-nyaman saja menjadi orang baik. Tetapi, aku belum bisa menahan hasrat ingin mem _bully_. Aku sadar, aku brengsek. Aku bukannya tidak nyaman menjadi orang baik, hanya saja aku memang tidak bisa menjadi orang baik, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun, "Kau tak benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

Baekhyun menatap heran Chanyeol, "A-apa katamu?". "Kau tak benar-benar mencintainya." ulang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tak perduli sesulit apapun. Bahkan jika mengorbankan nyawamu sekalipun." Chanyeol memandang langit dengan serius, "Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa merubah sikapmu, Baekhyun- _ah_. Orang yang bisa merubah sikapmu adalah orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."

Baekhyun merenungi perkataan Chanyeol, "Tapi aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidup Zelo, dia membuatku seperti pemeran utama dikehidupan ini."

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, "Kau benar-benar tak tahu tentang cinta ya, pendek? Kau membutuhkan orang yang membuat dirimu terasa lengkap. Bukan seseorang yang membuatmu seperti raja dikehidupanmu ini, bodoh."

"Kau.. seenaknya saja mengatai aku pendek dan bodoh! Memangnya kau ini siapa, huh?" Baekhyun mencengkram kerah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya, "Aku ini Park Chanyeol."

 **DEG**

" _Sialan smirknya membuatku kalang kabut. Jadi, seperti inikah pesona seorang Park Chanyeol?"_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya, " _Well_ , terimakasih atas sarannya. Aku akan kembali kekelas, sampai nanti idiot."

Chanyeol berteriak kepada Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh, "Sama-sama, bodoh!"

 **.**

Zelo menatap sendu wallpaper _handphone_ nya, "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, pendek?"

"Zelo- _ssi_!"

Zelo mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Ah, Yejin- _ssi_. Ada apa?". "Apakah kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya perempuan itu, " _Anio_ , _waegeurae_?" jawab Zelo. Yejin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, "Tak biasanya dia menghilang saat jam istirahat."

"Jadi, memang benar ya gossip yang menyebar itu?" Zelo tersenyum melihat Yejin yang terlihat kesal, " _Mwoya_? Gossip apa?" tanya Yejin. "Kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran.". Yejin memamerkan senyumannya, " _Ne,_ sudah berjalan empat bulan. Kau juga dengan Baekhyun berpacarankan?"

Zelo hanya mengangguk. Yejin menatap sendu kearah Zelo, "Kau tak takut dipermainkan Baekhyun?". Zelo tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?". Yejin tertawa remeh, "Aku sudah menjamin Chanyeol bertekuk lutut kepadaku."

" _Jinjjayo_? Dia itu _playboy_ , pasti mudah untuk menaklukan seseorang, Yejin- _ssi_." ucap Zelo. Yejin menampilkan _smirk_ nya, "Aku pastikan dia tidak akan lepas dari dekapanku."

"Ha~h kau ini banyak bicara, bisa saja dia berpindah haluan." Zelo melihat bahwa Yejin tambah kesal akibat perkataannya, "soal urusanku dengan Baekhyun, itu bukan urusanmu. Yang pasti aku tidak akan merelakan diriku sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun."

Zelo berjalan menjauhi Yejin, "Jangan mudah percaya kepada Chanyeol. Kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti."

Yejin yang tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berusaha mengejar Zelo, "Yak, _chakkaman_!"

 **.**

" _Aigo_ , maafkan aku Yejin _ie._ Aku tertidur di atap sekolah."

"Padahal aku sudah membuatkan kimbap untukmu, Yeol." Yejin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

 **CUP**

Chanyeol memberikan Yejin kecupan ringan dibibirnya, "Jangan mem _pout_ , kau membuatku ingin menciummu terus". Rona merah sudah menjalar dimuka Yejin, "K-Kau benar-benar iseng!"

"Kau mengapa begitu lucu hm?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung kekasihnya, "Jelas! Aku kan kekasih Park Chanyeol, pasti lucu!" kata Yejin sambil ber _aegyo_ ria.

" _Jangan bertindak seperti ini, Yejin. Aku takut jika akan melukaimu."_ batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

Baekhyun membolak-balik arsip yang baru didapatkannya. Ia merenungi kata-kata Jongdae tadi.

"Haish, benar-benar, mengapa aku terus memikirkan anak itu? Lebih baik aku tidak peduli saja." Baekhyun melihat jam dinding yang berada dikamarnya, "Sial jam 11 malam, aku lupa kalau ada balapan malam ini, ck."

Baekhyun meninggalkan arsip itu di atas meja belajarnya lalu bergegas pergi ke lokasi balapan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun segera menghampiri seseorang bermuka kotak yang telah menunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu._

" _Jongdae-ya! Maaf, tadi Zelo mengajakku kencan. Aku sampai lupa jika ada janji dengan si muka kotak."_

 _Jongdae hanya mengerlingkan matanya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya dia manis jika bersama teman-temannya, hanya saja dia memang suka keterlaluan dalam membully orang. Jadi dia dipredikati sebagai 'si brengsek' disekolah._

 _Jongdae melemparkan sebuah map kepada Baekhyun, "Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang anak itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menyimpan map itu di atas meja, "Aku malas membaca. Kau harus menerangkannya padaku, tuan hacker. Dan jangan tanyai hal itu kepadaku, ini bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."_

" _Aish, kau benar-benar manja! Aku tak tahu mengapa teman-temanku takut padamu. Padahal kau lembek seperti siput." Jongdae mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran yang ada di map tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, "Setidaknya masih ada cangkang yang melindungi siput."_

" _Baiklah akan ku bacakan. Park Chanyeol, lahir tanggal 27 November di Seoul. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Dia mempunyai seorang saudara tiri bernama‒"_

" _Yach, Jongdae! Aku hanya ingin tahu kehidupannya, hal seperti itu tidak penting." tukas Baekhyun._

 _Jongdae menghela nafasnya, "Dia suka sekali pergi ke club malam yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Mungkin ia takut ketahuan oleh intel perusahaan appanya. Appanya pemilik Park Corporation. Hidupnya berubah sejak ayahnya menikah dengan wanita lain. Kejadian itu juga diperburuk oleh kematian ibunya dan adiknya. Dan karena semua itu Park Chanyeol menjadi orang yang semena-mena."_

 _Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Tapi kurasa dia tak terlalu brengsek. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengobrol dengannya dan dia baik."_

" _O~h, aku pernah melihat kau dan Park Chanyeol sedang mengobrol di parkiran. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae. "Hanya teman bercerita, menurutku dia itu ramah. Memang sih aku pernah menjadi saksi anarkis dia saat hendak membunuh Sehun, tapi saat bersamaku dia benar-benar berbeda."_

 _Jongdae menseriuskan mimiknya, "Kau tahu, Baek? Dari caramu menyebut namanya, kurasa kau tertarik dengan Park Chanyeol.". Baekhyun tertawa, "Mwoya? Tidak mungkin, aku itu mencintai Zelo, tak mungkin aku tertarik dengan bajingan itu."_

" _Kau naif sekali. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Kau ini selalu plinplan, am i right?" kata Jongdae._

" _Chanyeol ini hanya mempunyai masalah yang sama denganku, dan kami hanya berteman biasa. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol emosinya._

 _Jongdae berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kudengar, jika Chanyeol baik kepada seseorang, berarti dia merasa cocok dengan orang itu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Baek. Takdir bisa saja mempertemukan kalian berdua agar kalian bisa berubah dari kebiasaan buruk kalian masing-masing dan mulai memperdulikan satu sama lain. Jangan banyak mengubar janji kepada Zelo, dia pasti akan tersakiti. Aku permisi."_

 _Baekhyun merenungi perkataan Jongdae._

" _Mengapa aku dan Chanyeol langsung akrab saat pertama kali bertemu? Apakah diantara kami ada suatu ikatan?" batin Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan konyol, Baekhyun. Kau hanya mencintai Zelo."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Woah, _chukkae_ , _hyung_!" seorang pemuda berkulit tan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Sekarang 100 juta dollar berada ditanganmu, _daebak_!"

"Terimakasih, Kai." ucap Baekhyun. " _Hyung_ , ayo rayakan. Kau harus mentraktirku 20 botol malam ini!" Kai merangkul Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa. Dasar bajingan, kau akan mati jika meneguk 20 botol!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kai.

Kai meringis pelan, "Kemana Baekhyun _hyung_ yang dulu selalu minum-minum huh? Apa ini karena pacarmu itu? Si Choi Junhong?"

"Berhenti membuka topik ini, Kai. Atau aku akan melemparmu kejurang." kata Baekhyun. Kai memilih menutup mulutnya. "Besok aku masih sekolah, kita rayakan saja nanti. Sampai jumpa, hitam." lanjut Baekhyun.

Kai menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Kau ini kenapa, _hyung_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Lusa akan ada pertandingan lagi, jika aku menang mungkin aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu."

 **.**

"Pagi Yejin _ie_!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri _yeojachingu_ nya. "Hm, hai, Yeol." ucap _yeoja_ itu. "Kau kenapa? Mengapa lesu?" tanya Chanyeol. Yejin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, "Aku mimpi buruk semalam."

Chanyeol segera memeluk _yeojachingu_ nya, "Ah _jinjja_? Kau bermimpi apa?"

Yejin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku bermimpi kau menjalin hubungan dibelakangku."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan meragukanku." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. "Apakah kau akan berjanji?" tanya Yejin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia takut jika tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya itu. Ia merasa jika ada satu dinding yang menghalanginya untuk berjanji kepada Yejin.

Yejin tersenyum senang, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti malam akan ada kejutan besar untukmu, aku akan datang bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Chanyeol mengerenyit heran, "Ada apa memangnya?". Yejin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu rahasia! Hal ini sudah lama dibicarakan oleh orang tua ku dan orang tuamu."

"Jangan penasaran seperti itu, Yeol, nanti kau juga tahu~" Yejin menampilkan eyesmilenya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum tetapi tidak bisa. Ia seperti merasakan firasat yang buruk.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"_ batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

Malam ini Chanyeol gelisah. Ia terus memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal hatinya untuk berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Yejin? Seperti ada yang menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak bersama Yejin. Padahal sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Yejin _ie_ sudah datang bersama keluarganya! Kami menunggumu diruang keluarga!"

Chanyeol bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, " _Annyeong aboji eomonim._ "

Tuan Park memulai percakapan, "Jadi langsung saja ke intinya.". Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum seolah mereka mengerti sesuatu. "Kau akan menikah dengan Yejin _ie_ dua minggu setelah hari ini!"

Chanyeol _jawdrop_. Menikah dengan Yejin? Apa mereka gila? Tunggu‒ seharusnya Chanyeol senang. Bukannya merasa sesak seperti ini.

Yejin mencubit Chanyeol, "Yeol- _ah_! Jangan melamun, kau senangkan?". Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, " _Ne_ , inilah yang aku impikan. Terimakasih karena _appa,eomma aboji,eomonim_ sudah mau mengurusi semua ini."

"Tak perlu seperti itu, Chanyeol. Kami memang sudah mengenal _appa_ dan _eomma_ mu sejak dulu. Pernikahan ini pun sudah kami rencanakan sejak dulu." ucap Tuan Kim.

Chanyeol makin merasa kalang kabut. Tidak‒ seharusnya ia senang akan menikah dengan kekasihnya. Tapi mengapa seolah-olah hatinya menolak untuk ini?

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya, " _Mian_ , aku harus mengambil tugasku di rumah Jongdae. Aku mohon pamit semuanya."

Keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga Yejin menatap sosok yang baru keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi mereka memilih tidak perduli, toh menurut mereka Chanyeol senang dengan pernikahan ini.

Tapi itu hanya menurut mereka. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak senang dengan pernikahan yang telah mereka rencanakan.

 **.**

Baekhyun melajukan motornya ke arah Myeongdong. Ia ingin refreshing dan menggunakan uang yang ia dapatkan kemarin. Lagipula malam ini hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sesak, entah kenapa. Tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Baekhyun berhenti disalah satu minimarket. Mungkin membeli dua gelas cappucino dan snack tteobokki dapat membuatnya senang malam ini. Ahya dan tak lupa satu eskrim strawberry.

Lelaki mungil itu memasukan kopi dan eskrimnya kedalam keranjang. Ia berniat mengambil snack tteobokki yang sulit dijangkau olehnya, "Susah sekali. _Jinjja_ , ingin makan enak saja susah."

Baekhyun terus berusaha menggapai snack tteoboki terakhir yang ada disana. Namun tiba-tiba seorang pria mengambil snack itu.

Baekhyun menggeram lalu mencengkram kerah pria itu, "Yak, bajingan! Aku yang pertama kali menginginkan‒" Baekhyun tertegun, "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Hai, brengsek.". Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Wow, kita lagi-lagi bertemu ditempat yang tak terduga. Mitos bilang kalau itu jodoh."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Dasar kuno. Masih saja percaya mitos.". "Yak, aku bercanda. Cepat bawa snack itu, aku mengidam." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

"Chanyeol, _jebal_."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, ia rela melakukan hal ini demi snack tteobokki. "Chanyeol- _ah jebal_! _Bbuing bbuing~_ "

 **DEG**

Chanyeol merasa nyawanya akan keluar dari tubuhnya. _Aegyo_ nya bahkan lebih menggemaskan daripada _aegyo_ milik Yejin.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Aish, sudah sana tunggu diluar. Carikan tempat duduk, semuanya biar aku yang bayar."

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

" _Menyusahkan saja_." batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

"Kau kenapa keluar malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan es krim strawberrynya, "Aku belum siap bercerita kepadamu. Intinya dadaku sesak secara tiba-tiba."

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh-ria, ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang tidak mau diganggu privasinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lesu, "Kau sendiri kenapa masih berkeliaran?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Hatiku juga sesak, sial memang."

Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan masalah Zelo itu, dia pasti akan mengerti.". Baekhyun terdiam, hanya memakan eskrimnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan es krim. Tampak polos, rapuh, dan manis. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari jika Baekhyun bahkan lebih manis dan cantik di bandingkan dengan Yejin. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak kelas 1 sekolah dasar jika sedang jinak seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengambil tissue lalu mengarahkannya ke sudut bibir Baekhyun dan membersihkan sisa es krim itu. "Kau belepotan sekali. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku saat itu juga, "Kau.. mengapa bertindak seperti ini kepadaku?". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Akupun tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin. Ah sudahlah tidak penting."

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri, "Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun- _ah_ , ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

" _Perasaan Chanyeol tadi sama seperti perasaanku saat melihat Chanyeol pingsan di club. What the hell is going on here?"_ batin Baekhyun.

"Sekarang pulanglah," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, "Mungkin aku melakukan ini karena um.. menenangkanmu? Sebagai imbalan kau harus membuatkanku kimbap besok. _Arra_?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, "Dasar idiot, berani-beraninya kau! Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang. Aku duluan, _aing_ ~"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

 **.**

Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari. Ia terus memikirkan cara membuat kimbap. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya tenang, jadi Baekhyun akan memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"Sial, siapa yang akan mengajariku membuat kimbap tengah malam seperti ini? Hah~ menyusahkan saja." monolog Baekhyun, "Ah! Zelo pasti bisa membantuku!" lanjut Baekhyun.

Ia men _dial_ nomor Zelo.

" _Yeoboseyo_?

"Zelo- _ya_ ~"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ada apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah tidur?"

" _Ani_ , dirumahku sedang ada acara, baru saja selesai. _Wae geuraesso_?"

"Tolong ajari aku membuat kimbap!"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa kan? _Jebal_ ~"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

"Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Malam itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk belajar membuat kimbap (yang dibantu Zelo) via ponsel.

 **.**

Zelo menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampaknya kurang tidur, "Baekhyun- _ah_ _gwaenchana_?". Baekhyun tersenyum, " _Gwaenchana_. Ini aku buatkan kimbap, tapi maaf saat istirahat aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, aku ada urusan."

"Tidak apa, terimakasih sudah membuatnya untukku." Zelo mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu, "Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau meneleponku malam-malam huh? Benar-benar hanya ingin membuat kimbap saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, " _Ne_ , kau suka kimbapkan?". Zelo merangkul Baekhyun, "Tentu saja, apalagi ini buatan kekasihku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa. Rasanya jantung Baekhyun tak berdetak lagi untuk Zelo.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin aku menyukai‒ oh tidak. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh terlalu cepat untuk lelaki bajingan itu_." batin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **[ #** _ **np 'EXODUS' by EXO**_ **]**

Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Senang sekali bisa bertemu Baekhyun disini. Atap sekolah akan menjadi tempat terfavorit bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun. "Yak, pendek. Kau dapat nomor ponselku dari siapa huh?"

"Dari Jongdae." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya, " _Ige_ , aku sudah membuatkan kimbap untukmu.". Chanyeol menatap heran, "Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun menarik kuping Chanyeol, "Sudah baik ku buatkan, idiot. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Tanpa disengaja kepala Chanyeol jatuh tepat diatas paha Baekhyun, "Baik, baik, suapi aku.". Baekhyun membuka kotak makannya, "Aku tak tahu jika ini enak apa tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

Baekhyun memasukan satu kimbapnya ke mulut Chanyeol. "Woah~ ini _daebak_! Aku tak tahu kau bisa masak." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Zelo yang mengajarkan ini kepadaku." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah _ne,_ " Chanyeol langsung terduduk, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zelo?"

"Biasa saja. Kau dengan Yejin bagaimana?" kata Baekhyun, "Aku jadi jarang mengobrol dengan Yejin, kurasa aku mempunyai orang yang lebih spesial." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Dasar kau _playboy_ bajingan, sudah mulai bermain dengan orang lain, _eoh_?". "Hah, begitulah hidupku. Kau ingin tau siapa orangnya?" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau."

Ap‒apa? Baekhyun tidak salah dengarkan?

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Aku?". Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memangnya aku sedang berbicara denganmu?"

"Ap-apa? Sialan kau rambut abu-abu! Mati saja kau!"

Lalu acara makan siang itu diakhiri dengan saling melempar kimbap. Aih, kimbap yang malang~

 **.**

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Oit, Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Ada apa, hitam?"

"Hari ini kau akan balapan kan?"

"Hu'um."

"Kalau kau menang, ingat janjimu. Kutunggu di tempat biasa jam 11 tepat."

" _Ne_."

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir _club_ terpencil. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk minum.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Chanyeol baru saja mengantar pulang Yejin. Mereka telah berkencan. Dulu setiap Yejin mengajak kencan, pria berkuping caplang itu sangat senang. Berbeda dengan tadi. Chanyeol terus murung sepanjang kencan. Ia merasa‒ tidak seharusnya dirinya dan Yejin melaju sejauh ini.

"Aku tidak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Haih" monolog Chanyeol.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu tak sengaja mendengar suara yang familiar bagi dirinya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah sumber suara itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dilihatnya seorang pria mungil berambut magenta yang tak asing baginya. Disana juga terdapat beberapa lelaki berhelm yang menaiki motor hasil modifikasi.

" _Baekhyun seorang pembalap_?" batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak ambil diam, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menemuinya dibalik semak-semak.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, "Hoi kau penguntit.". Chanyeol mendelik, "Aku hanya mendengar suaramu dari tempat parkir _club_. Ohya, kau ini seorang pembalap?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar, ia menemukan sebuah bukit tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, "Apakah kau sibuk? Kalau tidak ayo pergi ke bukit itu, aku akan bercerita."

"Uh‒ sebenarnya aku ada urusan tapi, tidak apa. Tunggulah sebentar." Baekhyun segera menghubungi Kai.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Kai, _mian_ aku tak enak badan. Aku tidak akan mengikuti balapan kali ini."

"Tapi _hyung_ , kau harus‒"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yak! Baek _hyung_ ‒"

 **PIP**. Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya sepihak.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tunggu apalagi, _kajja_ kita kebukit!"

 **.**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tak apa jika ceritanya mungkin‒ sedikit membingungkan?" ucap Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengerti ceritanya." balas Baekhyun.

"Begini, ceritaku hampir mirip dengan ceritamu. Aku dan Yejin sudah berjalan selama empat bulan. Aku merasa aku ini mencintainya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sepertinya tidak mencintainya lagi. Awalnya memang aku mencintainya, tapi saat menjalin hubungan, aku takut jika suatu saat aku akan menyakitinya. Dan sekarang mungkin aku akan menyakitinya. Aku sudah sedikit mengabaikannya sekarang." jelas Chanyeol.

"Yejin pernah memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi, aku merasa tak bisa. Aku benar-benar bingung, Baek. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Tak biasanya aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu kepada Yejin. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, " _Leave her_ , Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "Tolong jelaskan mengapa aku harus meninggalkannya."

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya kan? Kau juga tidak mau menyakitinya. Siapapun yang ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai, pasti akan merasakan sakit. Jika kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan kalian, ini hanya akan menyakiti Yejin secara perlahan. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia sekarang, supaya tak terlalu lama sakit yang Yejin rasakan." jelas Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan Zelo juga, Baek."

Baekhyun refleks langsung melihat kearah Chanyeol, "Huh?"

"Kau membohongi Zelo untuk menjadi orang baik. Kau juga tidak sungguh-sungguh menjalankan janjimu pada Zelo. Ia akan sakit hati jika tahu kau ternyata masih seperti ini. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia." ucap Chanyeol.

 **DEG**

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Baiklah! Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti."

"He'em," Chanyeol mengelus surai magenta Baekhyun, "Oke, kita tutup saja masalah percintaan ini. Aku merasa geli jika membahas cinta seperti ini.". Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, kau ini pembalap? Apa orang tuamu mengizinkan?" tanya Chanyeol, "Begitulah. Hah~ mereka tak pernah setuju. Aku kabur dari rumah, Yeol. Orang tua ku lebih mementingkan perusahaannya daripada aku." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaruh simpati pada Baekhyun. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya seperti itu. Bahkan Chanyeol mengalami penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan. Ditinggal oleh ibu dan adik kandungnya.

"Teruslah menjadi sosok Baekhyun yang kuat," Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "tapi jika kau butuh tempat bersandar, Park Chanyeol bersedia menjadi sandaranmu."

Baekhyun rasa semua ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia begini dengan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya ia memiliki hubungan tidak jelas dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi hatinya seperti memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menerimanya. Menerima Chanyeol untuk menempati relung hati Baekhyun yang awalnya di isi oleh Zelo.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Kau tahu Chanyeol? Ini mungkin terdengar awkward, tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu sejak kita mengobrol dibelakang mobilmu. Rasanya seperti aku telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar mengerti aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa, hm?"

"Akupun bingung. Seperti kita telah ditakdirkan bersama, Yeol." Baekhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya, "Mau melanjutkan hubungan kita ke arah yang lebih serius?"

 **[ #** _ **np 'Playboy' by EXO**_ **]**

"Dasar playboy keparat. Haruskah aku mempercayai kata-katamu? Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Zelo nantinya. Hubungan kita benar-benar aneh. Aku serasa ingin selalu melindungimu, menjadi sandaranmu. Padahal aku mengaku mencintai Yejin. Apakah aku benar-benar sayang kepadamu Baek? Aku takut kau hanya menjadi pelampiasanku saja." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menempatkannya di dada kirinya, "Rasakan ini, jantungku sudah berdetak untukmu, Chanyeol. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah merasakan bahwa kita mempunyai kontak batin. Kita juga sering bertemu tanpa membuat janji. Apakah itu suatu kebetulan? Aku merasa lengkap jika bersamamu, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Pria mungil itu lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan memberikan si kuping caplang itu kecupan di pipinya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium orang, selama dengan kekasihku yang dulu, biasanya mereka duluan yang menciumku. Aku benar-benar nyaman denganmu, Chanyeol. Jangan meragukanku, idiot."

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aish, kau tidak peka memang. Secara tidak langsung, aku ini telah menembakmu bodoh! Lihat betapa beraninya aku sampai menembakmu! Kau tahu? Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah menembak orang, dasar bajingan! Kau benar-benar beruntung, Park-idiot-Chanyeol." Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

Pria tinggi itu mengusap pipi mulus milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah cantik Baekhyun kepada wajahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengecup lalu mengulum bibir plum milik Baekhyun. Ia mulai menghisap bibir milik Baekhyun. Tak kalah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol lalu menjambak kecil rambut abu-abu milik Chanyeol.

Bintang-bintang seakan menjadi saksi bisu hubungan terlarang mereka berdua. Suara kecupan mereka dan lenguhan Baekhyun memecahkan heningnya malam. Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kedua kaki pria mungil itu pada pinggangnya.

Chanyeol terus memperdalam ciumannya, tak lupa ia mengabsen satu persatu benda yang berada di mulut Baekhyun. Pria yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik kuping Chanyeol secara brutal, "Eungh, Ye-yeolhh~ Yak! Aku kehabisan nafas bodoh! Kau ini benar-benar, aish~"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jika kehabisan nafas, pukul saja dadaku pelan-pelan seperti di drama-drama korea, jangan menarik kupingku, bodoh! Kau merusak keromantisan kita tadi _aigo_." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencicit, " _Mianhae~_ ". "Aku tak menyangka jika bibirmu benar-benar manis, sayang." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol, "Tentu saja milikku manis, memangnya bibirmu? Rasanya sangat pahit! Hoek"

Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya ke kuping Baekhyun, "Pahit-pahit juga kau pasti ketagihankan."

Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan sempurna. Ia segera memeluk Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikan mukanya di bahu Chanyeol, "Da-dasar bajingan..aku jadi malu. Sialan kau."

"Ah, jadi begini ya jika _uri_ Baekhyun _ie_ sedang jinak. Manis sekali~" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. "Berisik kau, Yeolda!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerenyit heran, "Yeolda?". Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, "Kupingmu itu mirip yoda! Jadi mulai sekarang kau akan ku panggil Ye-ol-da."

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium dahi pria mungil itu dengan tulus dan lembut.

"Baiklah, Baek. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Da~n panggilan Yeolda itu cukup manis, aku menghargainya."

"Jadi, kau mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku menciummu."

"Ah~ aku hanya takut dipermainkan oleh _playboy_ bajingan sepertimu kekeke."

"Harusnya akupun takut, kau kan _playboy_ brengsek."

"Yak! Aku serius kali ini, apakah aku harus menceritakan ulang bagaimana perasaanku padamu hah?"

"Tidak perlu. Tadi kau sudah membalas ciumanku, berarti kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Baekhyun kembali merona, "YAK YEOLDA AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek~" ucap Chanyeol.

 **.**

Sejak pengakuan rasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di bukit itu, mereka berdua resmi menjalin hubungan dibelakang kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Baekhyun sering menceritakan kesukaan dan kebiasaan konyolnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun sudah mulai berani menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa jika dia dan Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Perasaan ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan perasaannya waktu itu terhadap Zelo. Kali ini Baekhyun merasa dilengkapi oleh Chanyeol.

Karena hubungan gelap mereka berdua, sifat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lama kelamaan mulai berubah. Mereka menjadi lebih bisa bersikap sopan dan saling menghormati satu sama lain. Bukankah hubungan mereka merupakan hubungan yang positif? Tuhan benar-benar sudah merancang kebahagiaan yang indah bagi mereka.

Tapi, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi bukan?

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering sekali bertemu diatap sekolah untuk berkencan. Mereka tetap harus berhati-hati jika ingin melakukan _skinship_ karena mereka masih memiliki pasangan yang lain.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" panggil Zelo. " _Ne_?" ucap Baekhyun. "Mau temani aku makan dikantin? Akan ku traktir kau eskrim strawberry yang banyak~" tawar Zelo.

 **DRET**. Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar Zelo- _ya_. Ada pesan masuk." Baekhyun segera membuka pesan itu.

 **From: Yeolda**

 **Hoi, pendek. Aku tunggu kau di atap.** _ **Ppaliwa**_ **.**

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya lalu memakan sebuah permen karet, "Aku ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali saja. Maafkan aku, aku harus bergegas. Jika ingin pulang bersama, telepon saja. _Arra_?"

Sosok Baekhyun mulai berlari menjauhin Zelo.

"Huh? Tak biasanya anak itu menolak traktiran eskrim. Apa jangan-jangan..." Zelo merasakan firasat buruk.

 **.**

Sendaritadi Chanyeol terus berceloteh tentang bagaimana membosankannya pelajaran Oh _sonsaengnim_. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun sibuk meletup-letupkan permen karetnya tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol satu detikpun. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak diperhatikan langsung menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu meletupkan balon permen karet yang dimakan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menerima pelajaran dariku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengulum bibir kekasihnya itu lalu menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi sengaja menyenderkan punggung Baekhyun ke tembok untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih memabukkan. Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada permen karet yang Baekhyun makan, berkatnya bibir mereka jadi lebih bersatu.

Chanyeol tergila-gila dengan manisnya bibir Baekhyun, ia bersumpah jika ia lebih menjadi maniak bibir Baekhyun daripada maniak vodka. Semua ini membuat Chanyeol ingin‒

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan keras, "Uhuk! Bo-bodoh, jangan melak- uhuk –kukan _bubble gum kiss_ lagi! A-aku tersedak- uhuk!". Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya itu, "Dasar ceroboh."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

' _ **Zelo' calling**_

Baekhyun hendak mengangkat telepon dari Zelo, tetapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Jangan angkat teleponnya."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi Chanyeol kembali menahannya.

"Baek," Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "jangan berikan harapan palsu terus menerus kepada Zelo. Aku tahu kau ini menginginkanku, bukan Zelo. Jangan kecewakan aku, Baek. Jangan angkat teleponnya kumohon. _I beg you_ , Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Aku tahu kau cemburu~". Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol lalu menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung milik kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, seseorang sedang memata-matai mereka dengan memasang tatapan sendu.

 **.**

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah cafe, "Nanti kujemput jam berapa?". Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Tunggu saja disini.". "Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya." ucap Chanyeol. " _Ne_ tuan pencemburu." balas lelaki mungil bersurai magenta itu.

Baekhyun memasuki cafe yang dulu sering dikunjungi olehnya dan Zelo. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan Zelo kali ini? Pasti hal yang tidak penting, pikir Baekhyun. "Dia mengganggu waktuku dengan Chanyeol saja, haish."

"Baek, disebelah sini!"

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Zelo, "Ada apa? Aku tak bisa lama-lama.". Zelo menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu.". Baekhyun mendengus, "Langsung ke intinya saja."

Zelo menunjukan suatu foto kepada Baekhyun, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

 **DEG**

Itukan fotonya saat ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Chanyeol. Mengapa Zelo mengetahui bahwa ia berselingkuh?

"Aku melihatnya sendiri lalu aku foto. Chanyeol juga sering bercerita tentangmu dan dia. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi ternyata kau benar-benar mengkhianati aku." jelas Zelo.

"Apa? Chanyeol bercerita kepadamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Chanyeol itu kakak tiriku, Baek."

Baekhyun membeku saat itu juga.

"Z-Zelo... mian‒"

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku memang berfirasat kalau kau tak sungguh-sungguh denganku. Baik, dengarkan aku, Baek. Aku sangat mengenal sifat buruk kakakku, aku ingin kau mewaspadainya dulu. Kakakku gampang sekali mengumbar janji palsu. Aku tak ingin orang yang aku cintai tersakiti. Tapi jika kakakku benar-benar mencintaimu, kumohon jangan mengecewakan dia. Rubahlah sikapnya, ubahlah dia menjadi orang baik. Kumohon." ucap Zelo.

"Kau‒ bagaimana bisa kau merelakan kekasihmu untuk kakakmu sendiri?!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai kakakku bukan? Kalian sudah terhubung satu sama lain, Tuhan menakdirkan kalian untuk bersatu. Kalau aku tetap mengejarmu, kau pasti tetap memilih kakakku." balas Zelo.

"A-apa Tuhan melakukan ini untuk menghukumku, Zelo? Apa Chanyeol akan menyakitiku suatu saat nanti? Apa ini awal sebuah karma untukku? Aku memang brengsek."

Zelo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kakakku terlihat berbeda saat bersama denganmu. Dan juga _just because you do the bad things, doesn't mean that you're bad people_. Kau ini sebenarnya orang baik,dan lihat, Chanyeol bisa merubah sikapmu sedikit demi sedikit. Kalian mungkin telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya kepada Chanyeol juga, dia jalan pikirannya memang suka berubah-ubah."

"Zelo- _ya_ , _gwaenchana_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, aku turut berbahagia. Tapi tetaplah waspada _ne_. Ohya, tentang Yejin‒"

"Kau benar-benar baik. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar bisa menebus dosaku padamu?" tukas Baekhyun.

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mohon peluk aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Baekhyun berdiri lalu segera memeluk Zelo, "Maafkan aku, Zelo. Dan terimakasih atas‒"

 **BUGH**

Zelo terlepas dari pelukkan Baekhyun.

"Kau‒ jangan macam-macam dengan kekasihku!"

"Ch- Chanyeol? Dia tidak bersalah!" Baekhyun hendak membantu Zelo yang terluka tapi Chanyeol menariknya dan segera keluar dari cafe itu. Chanyeol menggeret Baekhyun ke mobilnya, "Kita harus berbicara."

 **.**

 **[** _ **#np 'My Answer' by EXO ]**_

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak menggubris Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih untuk diam. Dan sekarang mereka berada diapartemen Baekhyun. Sepi terus menyeruak diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol benci keadaan seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Mau menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya, bajingan. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau juga tidak mendengarkanku! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam dengan bocah itu, tapi kau‒"

"Apa?! Dia memberitahu semuanya tentangmu, kau benar-benar tega! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Zelo itu adik tirimu, hah?!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol hingga ia membentur tembok, "Apa kau melakukannya agar aku tetap berada disisimu tanpa memikirkan Zelo?! Kau bajingan! Beginipun aku masih punya hati, tidak seperti dirimu, bodoh!"

Baekhyun duduk di paha Chanyeol lalu memukuli pria bersurai abu itu hingga hidung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol yang tergeletak berusaha duduk dan mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan cengkraman Chanyeol melemah, pria itu malah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Lakukanlah Baekh..uhuk" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "A-aku tahu kau ingin memukuli orang. Kau sudah menahan hasrat mem _bully_ mu sejak lamakan? Maafkan aku- akh- yang terbawa emosi. Lanjutkan saja memukulinya, _nan gwaenchana_. Lagipula aku bersalah tadi malah langsung memukul Zelo. _Mianhae_ , sayang."

Mata Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan liquid bening dengan deras. " _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_ " batinnya.

Pria bersurai magenta itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya yang sudah babak belur. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol! Sungguh aku.." Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dia sekarang sudah mengerti, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melengkapinya. Chanyeol sudah babak belurpun, ia tetap tersenyum untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol sempat mencengkram Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah pada egonya. Ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan semuanya, Baek. Menangislah."

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, "Lain kali, jika aku memukulmu, pukul balik saja- _hiks_. Kau bodoh.". Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun, "Aku akan membuat Baekhyun tidak akan memukuli orang lagi dan menjadi orang baik. Kau juga harus bisa merubahku, _ne_?"

Baekhyun membersihkan darah yang ada di wajah Chanyeol, "Aku pasti akan melakukan itu, bodoh. Pasti.". Chanyeol memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu, "Kita akan selalu bersama, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Uh, kau tidak mengumbar janji palsu kepadaku kan?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak, Baek. Aku serius mengatakannya. Jangan meragukanku lagi, sejak awal aku memang sudah tertarik denganmu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, memang membingungkan bukan? Tapi aku rasa Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk bersatu. Karena aku hanya rela diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Baek."

Baekhyun menempelkan dahinya didahi Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu aku lebih-lebi~h menyayangimu! Aku juga merasa sejak awal kita mempunyai kontak batin, semua perasaan ini kubiarkan begitu saja. Kau juga melakukannya, dan sekarang cinta kita telah bersatu."

"Jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, ingatlah betapa anehnya perjuangan cinta kita. Aku jamin kau pasti akan tertawa mengingatnya. Dan setelah itu kau pasti akan merindukanku." balas Chanyeol.

"Hih narsis sekali, aku tidak akan merindukanmu setelah memikirkan itu. Ahaha" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Uh, _by the_ way.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kini Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa ragu, "Pasti!"

"Apa Yeolda berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji, sayang~"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menampilkan eyesmilenya. Begitu manis dan cantik.

Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dentuman jantungnya bahkan 10x lebih besar daripada saat ia bersama Yejin. Kini ia tahu, jika cinta sejati itu dimana pasangan bisa melengkapi satu sama lain dan mengorbankan ego mereka masing-masing untuk keutuhan suatu hubungan. Mulai saat ini Chanyeol juga tidak ingin menebar banyak janji, ia seharusnya lebih banyak bertindak.

" _Saranghae_ , Baekhyun _ie_."

" _Nado,_ Yeolda!"

Chanyeol hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menahan dahi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "Bibirmu masih berdarah, sini aku obati dulu."

" _Argh, luka sialan!_ " batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan gembira. Haih, siapa yang tidak senang jika habis menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih sendiri. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana imutnya Baekhyun yang mengobati lukanya tadi.

" _Uri_ Chanyeol _ie_ sepertinya senang sekali~" goda Nyonya Park. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, " _Ne eomma_. Aku memang sedang bahagia.". Nyonya Park terkekeh, "Kau sebegitu senangnya akan menikah dengan Yejin _ie_? Ini sudah h-2 kan?"

A‒apa?

Sial ia lupa dengan hal ini.

Chanyeol segera mengotak-ngatik ponselnya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Yejin tentang hal ini.

 **.**

Yejin tersenyum ketika melihat calon suaminya itu menghampirinya. " _Annyeong_ Yeol _ie_!"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Yejin berbinar, "Woah~ tentang apa? Dekorasi ingin diubah? Apa bajunya kurang bagus? Uh~ makanannya kurang mahal? Ohya, kita ingin bulan madu‒"

"Hentikan." tukas Chanyeol, "Kumohon batalkan pernikahan ini.". "Apa?! Kau bercandakan?" tanya Yejin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tak mencintaimu."

Yejin berusaha mencari kebohongan dimata Chanyeol, "Kau bercanda kan? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan‒"

"Maafkan aku, aku berbohong. Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menukas perkataan Yejin.

"Kau.. gay?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Tidak masalah! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku!"

Chanyeol tahu jika Yejin akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. "Aku sadar aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak perduli. Pernikahan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan! Aku akan mencari cara agar kau tidak lepas dari dekapanku, Chanyeol."

"Bajingan!"

Air mata Yejin mulai menampakkan dirinya, "A-apa? Kau berani bicara kasar kepadaku? Kau akan menyesal." Yejin pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia tahu jika Yejin akan mengadu pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Ia juga tahu jika ia pasti akan dihukum oleh _appa_ nya. Chanyeol pasti akan dipenggal jika _appa_ nya tahu dia gay. Padahal cintakan tidak memandang gender. Chanyeol serasa ingin memecahkan kepalanya sendiri kali ini.

"Aku harus membicarakannya pada Baekhyun. Semoga dia mengerti."

 **.**

Baekhyun terus menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil _porsche_ tengah mendekatinya. Mobil itu berhenti, lalu muncullah seseorang berambut abu dan berkuping caplang. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Hei, dari mana saja? Disini dingin tahu!"

"Ah iya kah?" Chanyeol refleks membuka cardigannya lalu memakaikan cardigan miliknya ditubuh Baekhyun, "Semoga sekarang kau tidak kedinginan lagi.". Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, bodoh~"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, "Ku harap kau mendengarkanku dan jangan menyelaku.". Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi Baek‒ jauh hari sebelum kita berpacaran, aku sudah direncanakan untuk menikah dengan Yejin. Aku memang bodoh, aku lupa mengenai‒"

"Apa kau bilang?!" sela Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang jangan menyelaku." ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Baik, aku hanya _shock_. Lanjutkan saja."

"Aku lupa jika ada pernikahan ini. Aku- benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tetap harus menikah dengannya, kalau tidak _appa_ pasti akan membunuhku. Maafkan aku Baek, aku akan mencari cara agar akhirnya aku tetap bisa bersamamu."

Baekhyun menahan tangisannya, "Ah sepertinya Tuhan telah memberikan karmaNya kepadaku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mencintaiku kan? Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku kan? Aku mengerti. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, bajingan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa? Bukan seperti itu Baek, sungguh. Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang. Kita harus cari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini!" ucap Chanyeol. " _Eo_? Aku harus membantumu? Lalu saat aku membantumu, kau akan bercumbu mesra dengan Yejin kan? Aku sudah tahu akal bulusmu. Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh."

"Baek, aku bersumpah! Aku mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau mengerti dan meredam semua emosimu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kau pernah berkata jika orang yang mencintai kita itu orang yang berani mati bagi kita. Lalu kau? Kau tak berani mati untukku kan? Sudahlah Chanyeol, kita akhiri saja semua ini." balas Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Baek, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah sering membuat kecewa _appa_ ku, kumohon bantu aku untuk menyakiti Yejin nanti. Agar dia yang meminta membatalkan pernikahan ini!"

 **PLAK**

"Kau, bajingan. Tak bisakah menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa menyakiti hati gadis tak berdosa itu? Aku yang salah. Aku yang mengajakmu untuk menjalani hubungan terlarang ini." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan pindah dari Seoul lusa nanti."

"Tapi lusa itu hari pernikahannya, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa remeh, "Baguslah. Aku akan pergi pada hari menyakitkan itu. Selamat tinggal, bajingan."

"Sebentar." Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun, "Kau bilang kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa ada pihak yang tersakiti bukan? Jika kau pergi, kau akan menyakitiku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Baekhyun kembali menepis genggaman Chanyeol, "Kau tidak usah berpura-pura. Diam disini saat aku pergi, atau kau akan mati sekarang juga."

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemana kau pergi! Bunuh aku sekarang juga tak apa, aku tak keberatan sayang."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun tidak bisa membunuh Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya tak bersungguh-sungguh atas hal ini.

Baekhyun berlari lalu menaiki taxi. Ia menangis. Merutuki kebodohannya untuk memutuskan pergi dari Seoul. Pergi dari Chanyeol, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas dibenaknya. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku sudah gila jika akan melakukan hal itu. _Aigo_ ~"

 **.**

"Chanyeol, apakah yang dikatakan Yejin benar?"

Chanyeol hanya melamun. Memikirkan kepergian Baekhyun lusa nanti. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh semua keluarganya yang sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini. Tapi itu mustahil.

Pria bersurai abu itu tahu satu pepatah cinta; " _If you love someone, set it free_ "

Apakah ia harus melepaskan Baekhyun? Membiarkan pria mungil itu bangkit lalu Chanyeol akan mengejar Baekhyun kembali. Tapi, apa Baekhyun mau menerimanya kembali? Haish menyusahkan saja. Dasar payah, dasar lemah.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Tidak _appa_. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Yejin."

"Baguslah, jika hal itu benar, kau konyol menjadi gay. Cerita Yejin hampir membuat _appa_ jantungan! Sekarang bersiaplah untuk pernikahanmu."

" _Tapi itu semua memang benar, appa. Mianhae"_ batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol. Pernikahan bernuansa putih di salah satu gereja di daerah Seoul dan berlangsung secara tertutup. Pihak keluarga sengaja menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka berhubung status Yejin dan Chanyeol yang masih menjadi pelajar sekolah menengah keatas.

Terlihat disana ada sepasang calon suami istri yang tengah mengucap janji suci. Sang mempelai wanita terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi tidak dengan mempelai pria. Ia tampak murung dan kurang sehat. Ia juga membalas pertanyaan pastur secara acuh tak acuh.

"Kedua mempelai sudah mengucapkan janji sucinya. Ada yang keberatan atas pernikahan suci mereka ini?"

Chanyeol berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga ada yang mengucapkan keberatan.

" _Ya Tuhan tolong hambaMu yang brengsek ini_." monolog Chanyeol.

 **.**

"Baek _hyung_! Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Kai. Suruh yang lain bersiap."

"Baik."

 **DEG DEG**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Dihari inilah ia akan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Entah itu apa resikonya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

1...

2...

3...

 **BRAK**

 **.**

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, " _Bodoh, pasti tidak ada yang keberatan atas pernikahanku ini_."

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari luar gereja. Sepertinya suara motor atau entahlah itu mungkin balapan liar di siang hari. Ah ia jadi ingat Baekhyun yang berprofesi sebagai pembalap.

 **BRAK**

Beberapa motor balap memasuki ruangan gereja. Terlihat seorang lelaki berjaket kulit yang sekarang sedang membuka helmnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Maaf, tapi aku keberatan atas pernikahan ini!"

"Baekhyun?!"

Yejin mulai resah, "Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini acara sakral mengapa kau membawa genk motormu kesini?!". " _Excuse me, Mam_. Ini teman-temanku yang hobi dibidang otomotif, bukan genk motor." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini karena tidak didasari dengan cinta! Apakah ini yang kau sebut sakral, Yejin- _ssi?_ Cintamu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan! Kau harusnya sadar, sayang. Chanyeol, sang mempelai pria itu mencintaiku. Kita seperti mempunyai kontak batin. Aku mohon, tolong batalkan pernikahan ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Park." Baekhyun melakukan _bow_ 90 derajat.

Zelo ikut mengajukan suara, "I-itu benar, _eomma_! Chanyeol menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu Baekhyun, ia tidak minum-minum lagi! Ia juga mulai menghargai orang. Berbeda saat dengan Yejin, bahkan ia sempat membunuh orang. Dan yang menyuruhnya itu Yejin!"

Nyonya Park gelisah, ia pikir suaminya akan marah besar.

"Itu benar _appa_ , kumohon, jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini dan aku menikah dengan Baekhyun, aku akan meneruskan tahta Park Corporation! Aku janji _appa_! Aku hanya bahagia jika bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tolong batalkan pernikahan ini. Kumohon." ucap Chanyeol.

Tuan Park menghampiri Baekhyun, "Kau ini benar-benar!"

 **PUK**

Semua orang digereja kaget bukan main, Tuan Park bukannya menampar Baekhyun, tetapi ia malah menepuk pundaknya lalu tersenyum. "Hebat sekali anakku mempunyai pacar pembalap sepertimu nak."

Yejin merasa tak terima, "Tapi dia gay, _aboji_! Dia yang merubah Chanyeolku menjadi gay!"

"Lalu kalau mereka gay kenapa?" tanya Tuan Park, "Aku ini pemilik Park Corporation, perusahaan dibidang otomotif. Aku pasti senang dengan pembalap. Pacar Chanyeol ini pembalapkan? Aku pernah melihatnya didekat Sungai Han saat balapan liar akan dimulai. Dan anak ini malah kecelakaan! Tapi sekarang kau sudah sembuhkan?"

Baekhyun _jawdrop_ , "Ah _ne_ , _ahjussi_."

Tuan Park tertawa, "Lihat, bahkan pemuda ini lebih manis daripada Yejin."

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Apa _appa_ baik-baik saja?". Tuan Park tersenyum, "Tentu saja, apalagi sekarang calon menantuku adalah seorang pembalap."

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yejin dan keluarganya?"

"Ah bayar saja pakai uang, mereka pasti akan menurut." jawab Tuan Park.

 _Like father like son_ , sama-sama bajingan, pikir Baekhyun.

" _Yeobo_ jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Nyonya Park. "Aku lebih menyutujui Chanyeol dengan pembalap ini, _yeobo._ Tak masalahkan?" ucap Tuan Park.

Nyonya Park pun meminta maaf kepada keluarga Yejin dan mempersilahkan mereka keluar dari gereja. Yejin memang sempat memberontak, tapi Zelo menenangkannya. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, kekeke.

Chanyeol refleks langsung merangkul Baekhyun, "Kau idiot tapi sangat berani, sayang.". Baekhyun tertawa remeh, "Aku ini lebih _manly_ darimu."

"Beri aku pelukan, Baek!"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia sangat merasa bahagia, ternyata pilihannya memang tepat. Tuhan telah menunjukkan jalan kebahagian bagi Baekhyun. Ia sangat bersyukur kini ia memiliki Chanyeol.

"Ekhm."

Pria bersurai magenta itu refleks melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika kalian bersatu, aku mempunyai sebuah syarat."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa itu _ahjussi_?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Pertama, panggil aku _aboji_." Tuan Park menseriuskan mimiknya, "Kedua, tolong ganti rugi kerusakan pintu gereja ini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa, " _Ne_! Kami pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ini."

 **.**

Dari hari itulah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka lembaran baru mereka. Tidak ada lagi balapan dan minum di _club_. Mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama dan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah orang tua Chanyeol.

 _Bad not always means bad_ , bisa saja suatu keburukan itu membawa kita menuju kebaikan. Seperti kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kini mereka bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Walaupun kadang mereka masih suka mengumpatkan kata 'bajingan' dan 'brengsek'. Sepertinya itu adalah panggilan sayang mereka. Yah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam cinta selama hal itu membawa kita kearah yang positif.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
